Trading Places:Are You Really Planning An Orgy At The Breakfast Table?
by Enchantm3nt
Summary: Neri Surana and her boyfriend, Anders, decide they rather fancy swapping partners for the night with two of their fellow Wardens, an Orlesian couple, Rafael and Max. This smutfest is co-written by the wonderful Shadowfire RavenPheonix. But this is the SFW version and cuts off before the good stuff – my profile has links to the explicit versions.


**A/N:** So, as the summary suggests, this is the SFW version of this 'short story'. Shadow and I are posting this in four parts - I will be posting the full version over on my AO3, while she will put the full version up on her FFNET account. So it's up to you where you read it, pick whichever site you're more comfortable with! This fic is utter porn and, as anyone who's read Shadow's work will know, she doesn't skip on the juicy details, ever. You can also blame her for the hefty word count - when I handed it to her to 'edit', it was a respectable 15k, now it is 21k of pure erotica. XD. But I should have expected that because she still hasn't written a sex scene that's under 20k.

And although this is technically a tie in to my main fic, _The Sacrifices We Make_ , you do not need to be familiar with that or its characters to enjoy this, cause like I said, this fic will just be porn. And me posting this SFW version here is basically just so ALL my followers know that I've posted something new - I really hope you're intrigued and go check out the explicit versions either on Shadow's FFNET or my AO3, again, links are on my profile! To anyone who does read Sacrifices, this is set some time after the Mother and Architect have been dealt with and was inspired by the 'Extra Special Brew' chapter, specifically because one of my AO3 reviewers, Kenau, pointed out how wonderful it would be to see these four in a bed together. So Kenau, I hope you enjoy it, just as I hope everyone else who decides to give this a read does too.

And of course, I need to give massive thanks to **Eclectify** for betaing this for us both – you rock! (And you should all check out her art, seriously. She's sooo fucking good - link is on my page as well.)

Finally, to any of my followers (or new readers), if you haven't read my darling co-author's stuff, you REALLY REALLY should. She is just the most talented erotica writer I have ever met and I am utterly honoured to have befriended her and to have her co-write this with me. Love you my dear! And I hope you all enjoy this collab smut frenzy. It's taken us a while to put it all together and actually post, but I hope the wait is worth it!

Also, we use a lot of Orlesian. (But we suck at French, soz lol). ㈵6

Mon désir = my desire

Putain = fuck

Bordel demerde = oh fuck

Comme ca oui- like that, yes

Putain de merde = holy shit

Merde = shit

Par la Dame – by the Lady

Baises moi – fuck me

* * *

 **Neri**

 _Neri rested her elbow on the table and leaned a little closer to her fellow Warden. "So, you know how you said you wanted to fuck Anders?" she asked with a mischievous smirk._

" _Of course I do, but I wasn't myself when I said that," Max protested._

" _No, you were drunk on a truth draught, which means, you_ totally _want to fuck Anders."_

 _Max looked down into his drink, blushing. "Well, maybe a little." Neri's brow quirked cynically at the other mage. "Oh fine," he relented, "I want to fuck him into the mattress until he screams, happy?"_

" _Very," Neri grinned, "because here's the thing: Anders wants that too." Max's blue eyes got impossibly huge as his gaze snapped up to hers. "So if you're up for that, then all we have to do is convince Raf to fuck_ my _brains out."_

 **-TP-**

Neri lifted up her wine glass from the bedside table and took a slow swallow of the rich red liquid. It wasn't unusual for her to have a glass before bed, but there was nothing usual about this particular glass of wine, nor the circumstances in which she was drinking it. For starters, it was her third glass. And secondly, also on the bed with Anders and herself were two other Wardens, Rafael and Maxime. After leaving her door unlocked for nearly a week, the two Orlesian lovers had finally worked up the nerve to come and join them.

It was bloody adorable how nervous they still were. The two men were sitting on the bed opposite her and Anders, eagerly swallowing down the wine the healer had poured for everyone, as though they needed it to bolster their courage further. Rafey in particular looked like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, looking anywhere but at them. Max, on the other hand, was full of a more eager sort of nervous energy, as he took to running his eyes appreciatively over Anders' body.

Seeing Max's usually dark blue eyes near black with naked lust as he raked them over her lover was already turning Neri on something fierce. It really was a shame Max only liked cock, otherwise she'd have been all over him, but that's why they suggested the partner swap; one night in which they could have a taste of one another – Max, another mage, something he hadn't had the pleasure of sharing a bed with since leaving the Circle in Orlais, and Rafael, an elf, something he had _never_ been with. Then, when it was all said and done they would carry on as if nothing ever happened, or they'd at least _try_ to – Neri never had been very good at keeping her mouth shut.

She put her wine glass down on the cabinet and flicked her gaze up to the hesitant fidgeting rogue sitting in front of her, his black curls hiding much of his face from view. He had always been a reserved and private sort, so it wasn't surprising that he was embarrassed now, but she hoped that would soon change. Not that she didn't like blushers, of course -there was something seriously sexy about a shy lover exploring and taking things slow- but she, more or less, always preferred someone a little more _domineering_ in the bedroom.

"Swap places," Neri said as she watched Rafael. He looked up at her, his grey eyes looking unfocused and confused. "With Anders," she clarified with a soft smile. He opened his mouth, hesitating and her smile grew more confident and a bit wicked. "I don't bite," she reassured, " _much_." Rafael's brow quirked ever so slightly at that and she watched him swallow thickly.

"Go on, mon amour," Max said softly to his lover, giving Rafael's leg a firm reassuring squeeze as he did so.

"Really though, I won't do anything," Neri added more seriously. "We're just going to watch these two idiots."

"Very well," Rafael said as he began to move forward. Neri licked her lips as she watched the muscles of his arms ripple with the movement.

"We'll put on a good show, don't worry," Anders said with a wink thrown the rogues way as they traded places.


End file.
